Freckles
by Catlover friendly-but-xplosive
Summary: LiaraxFemshep romantic reunion on Ilium during the second game. Bit of fluff.
1. Freckles

A/N: This is set during the second game with the same Shepard as the one from 'Kindness Repaid' (which I promise I am working on) this just hit me and I had to write it...

Disclaimer: Sadly, not mine.

**Freckles**

She was here for Cerberus; she'd use their damned funds to pay the docking fees. A justicar was here and she was supposed to lure her away from whatever cause it was had motivated her to give up her whole life to... save humanity.

She laughed hollowly.

Yeah, sure.

She wasn't exactly looking forward to meeting this justicar. She was quite stringent on the 'no asari' policy on her ship. It wasn't racism; it was personal desire. She didn't want another of the blue skinned humanoids wandering around when her own asari (was Liara even hers anymore?) was unavailable.

But she needed all the skilled help she could get, so she'd try to lure this justicar over to her cause.

She brought Garrus with her and (as much as she wanted to leave her behind) Miranda. They were also here for her sister and as much as she disliked her she wouldn't leave anyone else in harm's way.

She took a deep breath and exited the Normandy mark two. There'd be asari here; they were everywhere.

And, joy of joys, their greeter was asari.

"How much?" she asked wearily and the woman chipperly shook her head.

"No charge, Commander," she beamed and she was brought up short.

"What?" she asked, frowning.

"Someone's covered the cost for you."

Oh, this couldn't be good.

"Who?" she asked guardedly.

"Liara T'soni."

And it was like an electric shock ran through her. Her jaw hung slack, her eyes widened, and she might have just made a small and undignified noise as well.

"L-Liara?" she whispered, a fierce joy filling her. "Where is she? How is she? What's she doing here?" Their greeter laughed softly and shushed her.

"She is in administration and quite well. Here, let me download a map to your omnitool." She was barely done before Shepard was charging into the facility, following both the map and some sixth sense, and Miranda and Garrus could barely keep up.

XX

The sight of her behind the desk made her melt. She could barely hear what she was saying and as Liara turned to her she felt like crying.

They stared at each other for a long moment, searching each other's faces, and she moved forward first, threw herself at her, and Liara caught her and held her, stroking her hair comfortingly like she was a child before murmuring into her ear.

"Your freckles are gone."

She couldn't help it. She giggled. Liara sniggered. She giggled louder and soon the pair were clutching at each other for support as they fell into bouts of hysterical laughter in each other's arms.

Shepard felt so safe and cosy. She was home.


	2. Chocolate Freckles

**Chocolate Freckles**

Shepard glanced furtively around. Everything was neat and ready. Her bed was freshly made, the pillows fluffed invitingly. The bowl was in the middle of the bed.

Was it too much? She'd not really thought about it but now she gnawed her bottom lip in worry. She considered taking the bowl away, but ran out of time. The door hissed open and she looked up, hissing in appreciation at the sight that greeted her.

Liara glanced around smiling, eyes falling on the fluffed pillows. A slight chuckle escaped her and she turned to Shepard, nervously twisting her hands. A goofy, anxious smile graced her pink lips.

Her freckles were still gone.

It was jarring, seeing her face so smooth and unblemished. But she quickly dismissed it. She had more important things to do. Like assure her that everything was perfect.

She crossed the room and held Shepard's hands in hers. Her breath hitched and that was how she knew how very anxious her love was.

"It's perfect," she murmured, voice husky and the tension drained from Allandra's shoulders. Liara pushed her towards the bed, and didn't regret mussing the neatly made sheets.

The bowl loomed large in her vision and she paused as an odd smell emanated from it. It intrigued her. It was sweet and... tempting...

She stopped and looked curiously into the bowl to see a number of little round brown... buttons was the closest description she could come up with.

"What are they?" she asked curiously and Allanda blushed scarlet.

"Erm, Earth sweets... I know how much you like... they're chocolate... freckles."

And Liara started to laugh, and laugh, and laugh.


End file.
